Shimishun shangmanituus
by chris ze madMan
Summary: Profitant que personne ne regarde, Daniel se fait sauvagement attaqué par une bestiole. Après cet incident, des évènements étranges surviennent au SGC.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. De toute façon, j'ai pas les moyens de les entretenir.   
  
Résumé : Profitant que personne ne regarde, Daniel se fait sauvagement attaqué par une bestiole. Après cet   
incident, des évènements étranges surviennent au SGC.   
  
Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris cette fic en quelques heures pour participer au concours sur le site de Valérie   
http://www.royaume.com/~valeriet. Je pense pas gagné vu que j'ai pas assez pour payer les jurés. Envoyer   
vos dons à chris-redfield@caramail.com. Warf arf arf.   


**Shimishun Shangmanituus**

  
Sam et Teal'c attendaient patiemmant devant la porte. Jack regarda sa montre pour la sixième fois en cinq   
minutes en faisant les cents pas près du DHD. Finalement, il s'empara de sa radio.   
Jack Daniel ! Magnez-vous le train ! Je vais encore louper le début de Dallas !   
Sam C'est pas grave ! C'est l'épisode où JR retrouve ...   
Jack Mais dis pas euh !   
Daniel (par radio) J'arrive ! J'ai presque fini !   
Il ponctua sa phrase par un bruit douteux, suivi quelques seconde plus tard d'un bruit de chasse d'eau.   
Jack Vous auriez pu nous épargner ça !   
Daniel Fallait pas appeller ! Allez y, je vous rattrape !   
Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement et entra les coordonnés de la terre. Une fois les codes d'identification   
transmis, il sauta à pied joints, effetua un double saut périlleux arrière et franchit le vortex en marchant sur   
les mains. Sam effectua son sourire que même la joconde elle en est jalouse et Teal'c haussa ses deux   
sourcils tellement son étonnement était grand. Ils passèrent la porte d'une manière plus conventionnelle. Ils   
n'entendirent pas le hurlement d'angoisse de l'égyptologue.   
  
  
Janet Frasier entra dans le bureau du général sans frapper. Elle le trouva avec un peigne dans une main et   
une glace dans l'autre. Mais le plus étrange était le fait qu'il avait un chat sur son crâne dégarni. Apercevant   
le docteur, il posa délicatement le chat dans un tiroir avant de le fermer à clef. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle   
l'air de rien.   
Hammond Que se passe t'il ?   
Janet J'ai effectué les analyses de SG1 et j'ai découvert quelque chose de bizarre ! Quand je leur ai piqué le   
bras avec la seringue, un liquide rouge est apparu ! Je pense qu'il faudrait les mettre en quarantaine !   
Hammond (découragé) C'est du sang docteur ! Du sang !   
Janet Ah ! Bon ! Ok ! J'ai rien dit alors !   
Elle quitta le bureau du général en se disant qu'il était quand même vachement intelligent. En arrivant devant   
l'infirmerie, elle croisa Daniel qui ne la salua même pas le bougre. Elle entra dans a salle et se retrouva sur les   
fesses. Baissant les yeux sur le sol, elle remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Le carrelage était propre.   
Janet Oh mon dieu !   
  
  
Jack frappa à la porte du labo et entra. Sam leva les yeux de son réacteur à naquada et effectua son sourire   
que même la joconde elle en est jalouse.   
Jack Alors ! Ca marche ?   
Sam Bah non ! Ca a pas de pieds !   
Jack Ah bon ! Tant pis !   
Il quitta le labo la tête basse. Le major le rattrapa en courant et lui attrapa le bras. Elle attendit quelques   
instants pour reprendre son souffle vu que ça fait loin du labo au couloir.   
Sam C'était une blague mon colonel !   
Jack C'était même pô drôle d'abord !   
Sam Je m'entraîne pourtant !   
Après quelques minutes de discution avec des sous-entendus gros comme des maisons, Elle retourna   
finalement à son labo. Dès que la porte se referma, un cri d'horreur résonna dans tout le complexe. Le colonel   
se précipita vers l'origine du hurlement, l'arme à la main. Il découvrit son major prostré sur le sol, les yeux   
pleins de larmes. Il allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il serra   
les poing de rage. Sur le bureau, le réacteur à naquada brillait de propreté.   
  
  
Le général hammond arriva en retard au briefing, un chapeau de cowboy vissé sur la tête. Tout le monde le   
regarda sans rien dire.   
Hammond J'ai reçu plusieurs rapports faisant état d'évènements étranges dans la base !   
Janet Mon infirmerie ! Ils ont ciré le parquet ! Bande de barbares !   
Jack La cantine et l'armurerie sentent encore l'eau savonneuse !   
Sam Mon réacteur ! Snif ! Bouhouhou !   
Hammond acquiessa d'un signe de la tête avant de retirer son chapeau. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce   
eurent un mouvement de recul. Le crâne chauve du général avait été poli et lustré.   
Hammond Cela ne peut durer ! Nous devons trouver le responsable !   
Teal'c C'est exact général ! (se tournant vers Daniel) Pourriez-vous arrêter de fixer mon front avec   
insistance Daniel Jackson ! Cette situation me gène quelque peu !   
L'égyptologue se mit soudain à grogner de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol. Ses corps fut pris de convulsion   
tandis que sa structure osseuse se transformait avec une multitude de craquements sonores. Lorsque la   
crise passa enfin, il se releva et tout le monde le regarda avec stupeur.   
Daniel Coin coin !   
Dans un envol de plume, Daniel se jeta sur Teal'c avec un spray à la main. Malgré sa force phénoménal, le   
jaffa ne parvint pas à échapper à l'attaque. Il se retrouva à terre, son tatouage propre et net. L'égyptologue   
se retourna vers les autres et leur lança un regard démoniaque.   
Daniel Encore une victoire de Canard !   
  
  
Après deux heures de course poursuite à travers la base, les gardes réussirent enfin à capturé Daniel. Ils   
l'enfermèrent dans une cellule de deux mètres sur trois. Au bout de dix minutes, la pièce avait été récurée de   
fond en combles. Plus personne n'osait s'approché de peur d'être contaminé ou pire, d'être nettoyé. Le   
général Hammond avait prévenu les Tok'ra de la situation. Se rappelant d'une situation presque identique   
sur un monde qu'elle avait visité, Anise leur assura qu'elle allait faire appel à un spécialiste de ce genre de   
situation. En effet, quelques heures plus tard, l'alarme se mit à sonner. Le général se précipita vers la salle de   
contrôle, son chapeau vissé sur le crâne. Sam et Jack était déja dans la pièce et Teal'c arriva quelques   
secondes plus tard, un bandana autour de la tête.   
Davis Arrivée non programmée !   
Hammond Fermez l'iris !   
Le bouclier se referma et les lumières de la salle se reflètèrent sur la surface polie. Les gardes entrèrent dans   
la salle d'embarquement et pointèrent leurs fusils rutilants vers la porte.   
Davis C'est le signal de la Tok'ra !   
Hammond Ouvrez l'iris !   
Un vieil indien franchit le vortex et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le spectacle devant lui.   
Hammond Monsieur ! Bienvenue sur Terre ! Je suis le général Hammond, commant de cette base !   
Vieil indien Beaucoup de dégats déja il a causé ! Mon nom Bison Futé est ! Vous aider je peux !   
Jack J'espère ! Ca devient invivable ici !   
Bison Futé Si calme vous restez, mon plan vous expliquer je vais !   
Jack (gueulant comme un sourd) Mais je suis calme ! J'ai jamais été aussi calme de toute ma vie !   
Sam Calme ! Calme ! Fais le beau ! Susucre ?   
Bison Futé Je peux repartir si vous voulez pas de mon aide !   
Teal'c (haussant un sourcil) Vous n'avez plus d'accent !   
Bison Futé C'est juste pour impressioner le client ! Rappelez moi de vous envoyer une facture dès que tout   
cecic sera terminé !   
Hammond Je ferais passer ça en note de frais !   
Bison Futé Votre ami a été envouté par une race béliqueuse !   
Jack Les Goa'ulds ?   
Bison Futé Les Goa'ulds, c'est de la gnognotte à côté de ceux dont je vous parle !   
Sam Eh bé ! On est pas dans la merde !   
Bison Futé Heureusement, je connais un moyen d'extraire l'esprit du Shimishun Shangmanituus grâce à un   
rayon ionisé de particules ...   
Jack (gueulant comme un sourd) Carter !   
Bison Futé ...   
Sam J'ai rien dit moi !   
Jack Excusez-moi ! C'est l'habitude !   
Bison Futé Le seul problème ! C'est que j'ai laissé le matériel sur ma planète ! Il va falloir amené votre ami   
par la porte des étoiles !   
Jack J'ai une idée ! Gnarc gnarc gnarc !   
  
  
La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement. La créature renifla l'air à la recherche d'une menace mais ne   
trouva rien à redire. Elle s'avança lentement dans le couloir et poussa un grognement de frustration. Elle   
sortit son spray nettoyant et entrepris de laver la trainée de boue maculant le sol tout le long du couloir.   
Suivant les traces laissées sur le sol, elle arriva bientôt dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle remarqua alors les   
trois silhouettes qui traînaient un sac d'engrais derrière elle. La créature pris son air le plus méchant et se jeta   
à la poursuite des salisseurs en planant. Sam, Jack et Teal'c se dépêchèrent de franchir la porte alors que les   
bâtements d'ailes se rapprochaient. Finalement, le Shimisnsn ... le Shimasha ... le Shamishu ... le truc traversa   
le vortex. Dans la salle de commande, Davis tira sur la bobinette et la chevillette chera. Après la fermeture de   
la porte, le silence se fit dans tout le complexe. Pendant dix bonnes secondes, tout le monde retint sa   
respiration. Le général Hammond jeta alors son chapeau en l'air en poussant le cri du cowboy texan.   
Hammond Hiiiiiii ha !   
Le champagne coula à flot pendant plusieurs heures. Les gardes jetèrent leurs armes dans la boue pour les   
salir un peu. Puis ils courèrent dans les couloirs sans essuyer leurs rangers. Puis le général donna l'ordre de   
ranger tout ce bazarre et que chacun retourne à son poste.   
  
  
L'iris s'ouvrit et quatre personnes franchirent la porte. Daniel resta quelques secondes près de la porte, l'air   
complètement ahuri. Il se remit en marche pour arriver à la hauteur du reste du groupe.   
Daniel Et vous dîtes que je me suis transformé en canard garou ?   
Jack Ouais ! Un Shimushun ... shimishan ... shmishi ...   
Teal'c Un Shimishun Shangmanituus, O'Neill !   
Jack C'est ce que je disais !   
Sam Ouah l'aut' hé ! Même pas vrai !   
Jack Si c'est vrai !   
Sam Nan c'est pas vrai !   
L'égyptologue avait l'habitude des petites querelles amoureuses entre ces deux là. Aussi décida t'il de   
s'éclipser discrètement. Ce faisant, il posa le pied dans une mare de boue près de la rampe métallique. Il   
esquissa une moue de dégout avant de se tourner vers le général.   
Daniel C'est dégueulasse ici ! Faudrait nettoyer un peu !   
  


R.I.P.   
Daniel Jackson   
1970-2002

  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
